Victoria o Muerte
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Keith! del foro El castillo de los leones"


**Me:** - _Escribe una historia graciosa y ligera para el cumpleaños de Lance_ -  
 **Also me:** BRING! THE! PAIN! - _Golpea la mesa mientras escribe angst para el cumpleaños de Keith_ -

LMAO, no tengo explación alguna por esto, culpo al poema que había que usar que fue la que me dio la inspiración para esta bazofia :yao: HOLY SHIT, CREO QUE ME PASE DE LAS LÍNEAS REGLAMENTARIAS (?)- Anyways, cumplí con lo prometido y OBVIAMENTE tenia que ponerlo el día del cumpleaños de mi hijo _(KEITH I'M SO SORRY, I LOVE YOU)_

* * *

 _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión;_

 _una sombra, una ficción,_

 _y el mayor bien es pequeño._

 _¡Que toda la vida es sueño_

 _y los sueños, sueños son!_

– **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

¿Qué es la vida para Keith? ¿Tenía algún significado esta? ¿Un valor? ¿Una motivación?

En resumidas palabras, este mismo podía simplificar su vida como un manojo de las _peores decisiones_ que ha tomado desde el momento en que tiene consciencia de lo que hace. Y quizá, unirse al _Blade Of Marmora_ entraba en esa clasificación.

El laser paso muy cerca de su rostro, de no tener puesto la máscara su piel se hubiera quemado por el calor que impregnaba de aquella bala, clavándo la daga en el torso del soldado quién soltó un alarido en agonía y trataba de sacarse a Keith de encima sin mucho esfuerzo porqué el chico puso toda su fuerza en su cuerpo haciendo que cayerá de espalda al suelo y el chico lo atrapaba sentándose sobre este y clavándo con más fuerza la daga; el galra intentaba sacarselo de encima batiendo sus manos de un lado a otro, golpeando, rasgando, gruñendo, gritando. Sus manos de vez en cuando lograba golpear al chico que tenía encima sin mucho logro salvó quejidos que salian detrás de la máscara, y de un jalón sacó la daga del torso solo para que volviera a clavar esta en otra parte del cuerpo de soldado hasta que la sangre comenzará a brotar de forma violenta por la herida que había causado, no se detuvo ahí volviendo a repetir el proceso una tercera vez.

Una cuarta, quinta, sexta, septima... Todas las heridas repartidas por el cuerpo del soldado galra e impregnando su propia armadura y máscara.

Solo se detuvo cuando sus gritos habían cesado y su cuerpo ya no se movía más, con ambas manos apretaba la daga que por una última vez había clavado en su pecho. El enorme charco de sangre fresca les rodeaba así como su traje había adoptado el tono escarlata sobre el usual púrpura. Su propia respiración salia agitada, entrecortada, estaba hiperventilando ( _Tal vez_ ) y todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia ( _Y quizá algo más_ ) mientras seguía viendo hacía el cadáver que seguía desangrandosé bajo su cuerpo.

 _La sangre galra no era diferente a la de los humanos._  
 _Oscura, espesa y abundante, justo como la que recorría sus venas y arterias._

No quería admitir que sobresalto cuando sintió una mano ponerse sobre su hombro aunque sabía de quién era, aunque sabía ya que era lo que le iba a decir porqué ya lo había escuchado salir de su boca una y otra vez tal como un disco rayado.

- _Victoria o muerte_ -Es lo que Kolivan siempre decía, lo que Kolivan siempre le recordaba. Así era la vida de un galra, bien escogían la victoria sobre todo lo demás o la muerte para ocultar su vergüenza o usarla para darle ventaja a los demás; ¿Así es como tenía que serlo siempre?.- _La misión esta comprometida, debemos irnos ahora._

Solo alcanzó a asentir de forma lenta, levantándose de aquel cuerpo cuando Kolivan le dio su espacio y tener que mantener el equilibrio para no resbalarse con el charco de sangre oscura, además de que su cuerpo trataba de desconectarse en cualquier momento más no podía hacerlo ahora, todavía tenía mucho que hacer. La misión era detener la fabricación de más quintenssence para el Imperio, y como de costumbre la misión se había ido al desagüe por su culpa, _siempre su culpa._

Porqué no podía dejar de intentar salvar a sus supuestos compañeros del peligro. Porqué no podía dejar de saltar al peligro cuando veía a otros terminar heridos cuando él podía estar allí ayudando.

Porqué no podía dejar de pensar como un _humano_ y comenzar a pensar más como un _galra_.

Ambos corrían alejándose de los demás tiros de laser y las explosiones, de vez en cuando teniendo que apuñalar a cualquier galra que se le atravesará que fuera parte del Imperio, llenándo más su armadura de sangre y sintiéndo como si esta manchara su propia piel. En el camino veía más cadáveres, unos eran soldados de Zarkon y otros eran miembros del Blade, todos ellos habían dado su vida por una causa que en su mente era justa.

Todos ellos escogieron la muerte sobre la vida.

Entonces Keith vio algo entre el mar de cadáveres, a uno de sus compañeros que se arrastraba con una visible herida de laser en ambas piernas, tratando de salvarse y alcanzar la nave de escape antes de ser muy tarde. Keith se desvió del camino hacía su dirección ignorando el llamado de Kolivan y se agachaba frente a esta persona quién había bajado la máscara dejando ver sus jovenes facciones frente a él. Eran muy joven, puede que más que él incluso, y era una chica, sus ojos amarillos brillaban en suplica y le pedía de forma silenciosa que le salváse a pesar de que su boca le pedía que le dejará donde estaba.

De nuevo hizo caso omiso a la misión por salvar una vida. Tomando el brazo de la chica pasandolo por sus hombros, arrastrándole con él hacía la nave de escape mientras la fabrica se venía abajo por las detonaciones que otros habían puesto alrededor de la estructura. Prácticamente aventó el cuerpo de la joven galra por la puerta una vez entraron, y como siempre Kolivan estaba ahí con su expresión serena y neutra, Keith esperaba su discurso de como desobedeció y volvió a arruinarlo todo.

Extrañamente, el líder permanecia callado por primera vez desde que entro al Blade.

La chica se había arrastrado hasta apoyarse en una de las paredes de la nave y un silencioso gracias aparecia en el brillo de sus ojos, Keith se apoyaba en sus rodillas quitando la máscara de su rostro, mechones de su cabello estaba pegado al mismo debido al sudor. Su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse con la misma violencia que antes, el sabor de la sangre en su boca le hacía toser un par de veces sintiendo como una terrible arcada escalaba por su garganta, inhalo lo más profundo que podía por su boca y exhalaba de forma lenta por su nariz en el claro intentó de calmarse, pero no evitaba seguir percibiendo la sangre que manchaba toda su armadura y como esta parecía que de una forma u otra impregnaba su piel también.

De nuevo sentía la mano de Kolivan sobre él, solo que esta vez se situaba en su espalda como si quisiera ayudar en tranquilizarlo, Keith golpeo su mano y se alejó de este manteniendo su mirada sobre el suelo y apretando los puños con fuerza; no, él no quería que alguien le tocase, solo quería quitarse la maldita armadura manchada y tirarla lo más lejos que podía de él. Kolivan no se veía afectado, _¿Incluso parecía un poco triste?_ ¡Jah! Como si fuera posible ver a tal ser sentir otra emoción que no fuera decepción.

Decepción hacía él, _como siempre._

- _Consideremoslo una victoria_ -Decía mirando por la ventana de la nave, la antigua fabrica en aquel desolado planeta siendo consumidos por las llamas en lo que se alejaban.- _Debemos informárle a Voltron que este sector esta libre y que pueden proceder en ella._

 _Voltron._ El solo nombre hacía que el pecho de Keith doliera con mucho más fuerza que cualquiera de las heridas físicas que tenía; _¿Estarían ellos bien? ¿No ha pasado nada grave? ¿Ellos pensaban en él, cierto?_ Shiro volvió a ser el piloto del León Negro y restituir su puesto como líder del equipo, y Keith podía ayudarlos desde el Blade Of Marmora, él tenía más uso ahí que como un paladín sin uso o el peor líder de la historia.

A pesar de que cuestionaba su posición en el Blade ultimamente.

- _Keith,_ -Le miró colocándo sus manos tras su espalda.- _Quiero que tu le informes a Voltron sobre la misión._

Y mucho antes de poder decirle si podía ir a limpiarse primero, Kolivan se le adelantó diciendo: " _Puedes hacerlo en tu cuarto directamente_ " y no dijo más nada, acercándose a la chica galra para tomarla en sus brazos y atenderla en otra parte de la nave, dejando al ex-paladín rojo confuso, _¿Por qué le permitiría hacer eso sin su presencia y en un lugar privado?_

Keith tenía muchas dudas respecto al Blade, quizá nunca llegaría a comprenderlo del todo.

\- 0 -

Literalmente hizo lo que dijo, lanzó su armadura hacía el otro extremo del baño comunal adentrandosé a una de las regaderas agradeciendo mucho que estuviera solo y que cada otro miembro estuviera ocupado haciendo otra cosa que tomando un baño. Keith gruño cuando el agua fría caía sobre su adolorido cuerpo, la base no tenía la opción de agua caliente como el _Castillo de los Leones_ , del mismo modo que ninguno de los cuartos tenía un baño propio lo cual hacía todo más difícil para sus límites sociales. Gruño de nuevo, regañandosé a si mismo dentro de su mente por estar tallándo con demasiada fuerza sus brazos y piernas, finas y largas marcas rojizas de sus propias uñas adornaban su piel ahora; tenía que recordarse que no había sangre ahí que debía restregar con fuerza.

Una vez terminado su baño y secado su cuerpo, tan solo se coloco un pantalón y no se preocupo en terminar de secar su húmedo cabello dejándo que gotas resbalaran por su rostro y cayeran en su hombros y espalda. Se tomo su tiempo para desinfectar y vendar varios de los cortes y hematomas que tenía repartido por su cuerpo, Kolivan decía que solo usaban las capsulas de recuperación cuando fuera absolutamente necesario, además solo eran cosas superficiales que se irían pronto. Dio un largo suspiro comenzando a caminar en dirección hacía la zona donde estaban las habitaciones, todas las puertas eran iguales pero después de meses atravesando el lugar ya se lo había aprendido de memoria.

Mejor se concentraba en que debía arreglarse mejor si iba a hablar con el equipo sobre la victoria de la misión.

Y bueno, eso quería hacer sino fuera por un simple hecho y era que al entrar en su habitación, la primera cosa que se fijo es que había una caja negra sobre su cama. Una caja negra, de mediano tamaño y con el símbolo de Voltron encima, de todas las cosas extrañas que ha pasado ese día sin duda alguna esta ganaba varios puntos. Como si esperaba a que esta de repente explotase o se abriera de golpe, Keith se acercó con cautela a la misma tomando asiento a un lado, su mano detallo la tapa de plástico de esta, en especial el símbolo blanco de Voltron que no dejaba de causarle punzadas tras punzadas en su pecho, su curiosidad le gano abriendo la tapa con ambas.

Ok, todavía se ganaba el premio de lo más extraño que le ha pasado ese día. Adentro habían diferentes tipos de cosas, una tan distinta como la otra; ¿Este era alguna especie de prueba? ¿En que momento alguien había entrado acá para poner una caja sobre su cama? El ex-paladín rojo pensaba que prueba o no, seguía siendo muy sospechoso; ¿Por esto fue que Kolivan insistió que fuera a su habitación? Esperaba que no fuera algo estilo las _Pruebas de Marmora_ , no sabía si estaba listo de " _no volver a pasar por esa puerta_ ". Estaba a punto de tomar una de las cosas cuando un sonido le hizo saltar y mover su mirada hacía la otra punta de la cama, aquello venía debajo de su almohada y sin pensarlo mucho paso su brazo sobre la misma caja para tomar su datapad, una de las pocas cosas que se llevo consigo al Blade.

Alguien intentaba videollamarlo, alguien del equipo y sin quererlo la creciente ansiedad se apoderaba con más fuerza de su pecho imaginando mil y un escenas del porqué estarían llamándole, ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Shiro estaría bien, no? ¿Y el resto del equipo también? ¿Nada le paso al castillo, verdad? _¿Verdad?_

Nunca en su vida había aceptado tan rápido una videollamada como en ese momento, dando vuelta al datapad de forma horizontal el cual se extendió hasta, básicamente, transformarse en una tableta entre sus manos. Tomo un par de segundos hasta que la imagen se aclaro y lo primero que noto es que _... ¿Estaba viendo hacía el techo del castillo?_

 _¿Ah?_

- _Uhm, ¿Hola?_ -Escucho varios cuchicheos venir del otro lado de la llamada, y tan solo pudo captar ciertas cosas, como una persona (Presumiblemente Hunk) diciendo algo como: " _¡Tenias que haberlo llamado cuando estuviesemos todos listos!"_ ¿Listos para qué? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?.- _Eeehmm, ¿Chicos?_

La imagen del video comenzó a vibrar un poco y a ponerse borrosa, como si alguien estuviera cogiendo la otra tableta con la que tenía la videollamada (Extraño, ¿Por qué no le llamaron directo del intercomunicador del castillo?), después de varios segundos donde todo daba vueltas y solo escuchaba más murmullos ( _¡Shhhh, silencio, Hunk, Shiro!_ ) ( _¿Yo? ¡Si no dije nada!_ ) ( _¡Shhhh, a callar los dos!_ ) por fin apareció una imagen más nitida y menos movible, o mejor dicho alguien apareció del otro lado con una enorme sonrisa y destellantes ojos azules.

 _Lance._

- _¡Hey, hey mullet! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Eh? ¿Me extrañaste ~?_ -Dijo con su característico tono juguetón y dramático, aunque agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo de un lado a otro antes de tomar la tableta en sus manos.

Eso quiere decir que algo estaba pasando, ¿No?

- _¡Lance! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vez cansado? ¿Le sucedió algo al castillo?_ -Dejo que cada gota de su ansiedad y preocupación inundara sus palabras sin poder detener el torrencial, cosa que hizo saltar al paladín azul y agitar una de sus manos frente a la pantalla.

- _¡WOAH, hey viejo, calma, no ha pasado nada malo!_ -Bajo sus cejas haciendo una mueca con sus labios.- _Además, ¿Yo, cansado? ¿Te has visto ultimamente en el espejo? ¡Hombre, te ves terrible!_

Keith pudiera haber decidido sentirse ofendido por eso, sin embargo con la imagen que le estaba dando al otro: Torso y brazos vendados, varios hematomas en su rostro, fuertes ojeras que más bien parece que hubieran dado un golpe en cada ojo y su cabello estaba peor que un nido de pájaros; comprendía que Lance tenía un punto, en verdad estaba hecho un jodido desastre.

- _¿No has estado saltandote las comidas para entrenar otra vez, no? Y por favor, dime que has estado durmiendo más de ocho horas; ¿Qué clase de régimen estricto tiene el Blade? ¿Por lo menos tienes TIEMPO LIBRE?_

- _Lance, ve al grano_ -Supiró cansado, a pesar de que una parte de él sentía calidez por las palabras del chico, le hacía pensar en una mamá preocupona, de esas que los chicos de la casa de acogida tanto le hablaba.

- _Oye; ¡Estoy tratando de ser considerado y preocuparme por ti! ¿Y es así como me pagas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malagradecido?_

- _Si no estuviera tan cansado quizá hubiera colgado la llamada hace un momento_ -Restregaba uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano _.- Tómalo como un agradecimiento de que eso hace que aguante tu dramática voz ahora._

- _¿A quién estas llamando dramático, Mullet?_ -Por supuesto que para marcar su punto también tenía que subir su voz y alzar su mentón haciendo un mohín.- _¡Soy una persona bastante seria y madura que puede pensar con la cabeza fría! ¡No como cierto impulsivo y cabeza hueca que conozco!_

- _Adios, Lance..._

- _¡NO, NO, ESPERA!_ -Keith no estaba pensando en colgar en realidad, y de nuevo escuchó murmullos que llamaban al paladín azul y este respondia asintiendo un par de veces.- _¿Ya está listo? ¡Ok, ya voy!_

- _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Yaaaa verás ~_ -Empezó a moverse y parecía que colocaba la tableta sobre alguna superficie que la mantenia estática, Keith veía toda la concentración que ponía Lance de acomodar la tableta, sacando un poco su lengua u haciendo una que otra mueca con su boca; no evito sacarle una leve sonrisa de su parte.- _¡OK! ¿ESTAS LIIIIISTO PARA ESTO?_

Ni siquiera le dio chance de responder cuando de su bolsillo saco una cerbatana que sopló haciendo un sonido de trompeta y se fue alejando hasta donde estaban los demás reunidos y todos ellos gritaban al unisóno una sola cosa: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KEITH!** ; y tiraban conféti y soplaban más cerbatanas.

- _Q-Qué_ -Estaba completamete mudo, ¿S-Su cumpleaños? ¿Era su cumpleaños? Ni siquiera sabía que estaban cerca de Octubre, y ellos... Todos ellos planearon esto... ¿Por él? ¿ _Para él?_

- _Viejo, no puedo creer que eres mayor que ambos_ -Fue Hunk quién lo dijo, poniendo una sonrisa nada afectada en su rostro y palmeaba la espalda de Lance.- _Y aquí Lance creía que era el mayor solo porqué es más alto que tu._

Lance solo se quedaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Hunk quién solo se encogía de hombros rascándo su nuca.

- _P-Pero, c-cómo..._

- _Fue idea de Lance,_ -Fue Pidge quién habló, dándole un codazo en el costado al mencionado cuando le dirigía la misma mirada hacía ella.- _Cuando Shiro nos dijo que tu cumpleaños se acercaba, casi se atragantaba con el goo que comía y dijo que no era justo que estuvieras lejos para poder celebrarlo como se debe._

- _Sí, se estuvo quejando por un tiempo_ -Ahora era Allura quién seguía, asomándose por un lado de Hunk.- _Así que planeo todo esto, la caja que recibiste son nuestros regalos para tu cumpleaños; fue un poco difícil converser a Kolivan de que nos permitiera hacer esto en este día en específico._

- _Pero sabes que Lance es persistente en su fastidiosa manera_ -De nuevo Hunk hablaba, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado.- _Así que permitió hacerlo por hoy, además mencionó algo sobre que merecías el descanso... Tenía razón porqué pareces que fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento._

 _-Esperen,_ -Paso su mano por su rostro, no sabiendo que debía procesar y que debía solo dejar pasar.- _¿Por qué?_

- _¿Cómo que por qué? Es tu cumpleaños_ -Decía Lance como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- _Estuviste ahí en el mio, casi masacrabas a todos en tu intento de romper la piñata._

Es decir, eso no fue su culpa, las instrucciones que le daban para golpear la piñata eran confusas además de que dejaron que lo hiciera con _su bayard_ , solo para que después de romper varios floreros y picar una mesa por la mitad, terminará rompiendo la piñata con sus manos, tenía que admitir de que en cierta manera se divirtió ese día.

- _¡Además, me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños! ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ -Desviaba su mirada a otro lado, sin notar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Todos esperaban que Keith dijera algo, o que reaccionará por lo que le habían dicho; pero seguía mudo mirando todo con ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca. _¿Hicieron esto para él? ¿Lograrón incluso convencer al líder del Blade Of Marmora para permitirle celebrar su cumpleaños?_ No, simplemente no podía creerselo, o más bien no podía aceptarlo. Voltron, el equipo, ellos que le habían abierto los brazos mientras que él se alejaba de esa cálidez. Ellos quienes aceptaron quién era y él quién egoistamente escogió otro bando. Ellos quienes lo aceptaron como un líder y él no pudo aceptarlo tan fácil, alejándose de esas personas que lo apoyaron en todo incluso cuando Shiro, el verdadero líder de Voltron había regresado, solo porqué el León Negro no quería dejarlo a él, y simplemente le forzó a hacerlo por su egoismo.

Había empujado a estas personas lejos de él, los había decepcionado uno a uno, los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban; y ellos simplemente seguían buscándolo, seguían mostrándole su importancia, seguía preocupándose por él.

De repente el dolor en su pecho se había vuelto más pesado, quemaba dentro de él como un sol e impedía que aire pasará por sus pulmones, no sabía si la alarma que sonaba en su cabeza provenía de la base o solo era su propia imaginación, lo único que sabía era que su mente no dejaba de repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez: **POR QUÉ.** ¿Por qué hacian esto? ¿Por qué lo habían perdonado tan fácil? ¡Si tan solo supieran lo increíblemente idiota que se sentía en ese momento! ¿Qué podría Shiro pensar de él ahora? Si le decía que comenzaba a cuestionar su idea de unirse al Blade, que todo ese discurso de ser útil como un agente de los galra rebeldes para ayudar a Voltron se había ido por el traste después de varios meses; ¿Qué podrían decir todos si les dijera que se arrepentía de la estúpida e inmadura decisión?

¿Qué podrían ellos pensar si se enteraran que una vez estuvon dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ello? (Y agradecía mucho a Matt de no haberles mencionado de su casi suicidio al grupo, cuando todos estaban más ocupados acerca de lo que Lotor quería con ellos). ¿Qué podría incluso decir Matt si lo viera ahora así? Como el maldito desastre que antes solía ser el paladín rojo de Voltron.

 _Victoria o muerte_. Keith intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escoger siempre la victoria sobre la muerte porqué siempre pensaba que la vida de alguien tenía un significado, un motivo, una definición.

Ahora entendía otra cosa, escogía la victoria porqué también tenía miedo de morír y terminar olvidado como otro peón más de la guerra que todos trataban de detener. Porqué nunca fue entrenado como un soldado galra para ver la muerte como la vía más honorable para él, era humano también, uno con la enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros y un miedo destructivo en su corazón.

Porqué solo era un chico en un vasto universo y tenía tanto miedo de morír en vano. Y comprendía porqué solo era una decepción para el Blade, como lo fue para Voltron.

El pitido de sus oídos hacía que todo se escuchará lejos de él, había una constante que se repetía una y otra vez, le tomó por lo menos cinco minutos darse cuenta de que ese sonido era un llamado; parpadeo de forma lenta y levanto su mirada siguiendo aquel llamado que poco a poco se fue aclarando, encontrandosé con la mirada grisácea de Shiro que sostenía la tableta entre sus manos, y había una expresión de consternación en sus facciones.

- _Keith,_ -Eso era el llamado, su nombre, lo había estado diciendo varias veces.- _Keith, necesito que te concentres en tu respiración, ¿Ok? Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca._

 _... Qué._

Le tomó otro tiempo para comprender lo que Shiro se refería, y era un poco extraño que a pesar de estar temblando todavía sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana la tableta entre sus manos. Hizo lo que el paladín negro le pidió, obligándo a sus pulmones a trabajar enviando oxígeno a ellos y controlar su entrecortada respiración y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sino fuera por el reflejo que la tableta le ofrecía no se hubiera dado cuenta tampoco de las lágrimas que habían descendido de sus ojos y rodado libremente por sus mejillas, llevándo su mano derecha a restregar sus párpados con fuerza.

- _Lo siento_ -Se esforzaba en no sonar débil y cansado, no frente a una de las personas que tanto le importaba.- _T-Tú, ¿Estabas diciendo algo?_

- _Keith, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?_ -La consternación seguía reinando su voz a pesar de querer mostrarse paciente.- _Estuvimos preguntandote varias cosas y no respondías, por un momento creímos que el video se había congelado, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas respirando con normalidad y que llorabas._

¡Si tan solo pudiera golpearse en el rostro porqué como se le ocurría tener un maldito ataque de pánico frente a Shiro!

- _E-Estoy bien_ -Mintió, pero no quería ponerse a hablar sobre eso, no ahora.- _Supongo que estuve un poco sorprendio, h-ha paso mucho tiempo desde que celebre mi cumpleaños con alguien._

Shiro, obviamente, no se creyó lo que le decía por la forma en como fruncía el ceño por unos segundos antes de suspirar de forma larga, negándo un poco con la cabeza.

- _Si tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo siempre que quieras, y los demás también querrán ayudar de una forma u otra, no tienes que guardarte las cosas que te afectan siempre para ti, a la larga solo te harán más daño._

- _Lo sé, estoy bien por ahora_ -Asintió de forma leve, antes de volver a verle.- _¿Qué paso con los demás?_

- _Oh sí, podemos volver con ellos, estan bastante preocupados por lo que sucedió._

Se empezó a mover bajando un poco la tableta haciendo que solo la imagen de su barbilla y pecho fuera lo único que Keith viera en lo que escuchaba como una puerta se abría y se adentraba dentro de aquella habitación. Pudo escuchar que Shiro decía que ya estaba bien ahora cuando de un jalón le sacaron la tableta de la mano y hubo muchos movimientos locos hasta que la imagen se compusó y ahora los rostro de Lance, Hunk y Pidge aparecían en la pantalla, apretados el uno con el otro para poder ver, Lance en medio de los otros dos.

- _¡Viejo, por favor, no nos asuste así de nuevo!_ -Decía Hunk, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- _¡Si! ¿Qué fue eso? Se de personas que lloran de la felicidad,_ -Agregaba Pidge, con sus cejas bajas en preocupación.- Pero tu aparte de ponerte más pálido que un fantasma, dejaste de respirar de un momento a otro.

- _¡Parecías como si estuvieras poseído u algo!_ -Ahora era Lance quién hablaba, también de preocupado como sus otros dos amigos.- _¡Estuvimos llamandote por varios minutos y tu ni siquieras parpadeabas, de hecho tenías tu mirada fija hacía ningún lado!_

Otra vez habian tomado la tableta y hubo muchos movimientos locos como gritos de _"¡HEY, NO HE TERMINADO!_ " cuando Allura y Coran aparecieron, tal como todos, su consternación era evidente en la forma en como sus cejas se encontraban bajas.

- _Keith, lamento cualquier cosa que hayamos dicho_ -Allura acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.- _Por favor, se libre de decirnos que paremos si se vuelve demasiado._

- _Si fue por el regalo que la princesa y yo te mandamos, no temas muchacho, se que la tecnología alteana es un poco difícil para los terrícolas, ¡Pero puedo asegurarte que no te hará daño!_

- _No es sobre los regalos_ -Y hablando de eso, todavía tenía que ver bien que le habían enviado, lo haría después. De todas formas terminó por acercar la caja a su cuerpo, pegándola en su lado izquierdo; _¿Para darse seguridad? ¿Cálidez? ¿Confianza?_ No lo sabía, y no iba a ponerse a psicoanalizar su conducta todavía, no ahora, no en frente de ellos.

- _Podriamos llamarte después_ -Pidge apareció debajo de ellos, apenas sus ojos y nariz se asomaban, seguido de Lance que se pegaba a Allura para poder estar dentro de la imagen.

- _Si, de todas formas es tu cumpleaños y tienes todo el día para hacerlo, deberías, no sé... Dormir un rato, lo necesitas._

- _No quiero dormir..._ -No tuvo que haber dicho eso porqué ahora le miraban con peor preocupación que antes, carraspeó un poco su garganta mientras desviaba la mirada.- _¿P-Pueden seguir hablandome? ¿Algo que quieran contarme?_

- _Chicos, ¿Le hemos contado acerca del show loco que hicimos para la coalición?_ -Hunk se pegaba con fuerza a Coran, apretando a todos dentro de la misma imagen, ninguno de ellos parecía quejarse por eso de todas formas, de hecho con lo que menciono no evito sacarle una risilla a Lance.

- _¡Tenias que haberlo visto, Allura tenía que finjir que eras TU!_ -Pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la princesa.- _Te juro que era como estar viendo doble, ella pudo interpretar tu lado gruñón durante todos los shows, no había forma de saber quién era el verdadero Keith y quién el falso._

No sabía si era para demostrar o Allura en verdad estaba molesta de eso, porqué en su cara se formó la más gruñona expresión que podía del mismo modo que gruñía por lo bajo enviándo una muy mala mirada a Lance, haciendo que todos se rieran con ganas y tuvo que admitir que hasta a él le saco una pequeña y casi muda risa.

- _Shiro era el peor de todos, si tuviera que salvar su vida usando sus habilidades para actuar; ya no estaría aquí con nosotros._

- _Oye, no soy tan mal actor_ -La voz de Shiro sonaba fuerte a pesar de no estar dentro del grupo, y no sonaba tan ofendida como lo hacía ver, Pidge resopló aguantando su risa.

- _Shiro, tu personaje del grupo se llamaba Shiro The Hero, SHIRO. THE. HERO._

- _Sigo creyendo que el nombre esta bastante acordé a como es Shiro_ -Al decir Coran eso, todos los demás estallaron en risas, y estaba seguro que hasta el mismo Shiro se reía también.

Keith no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que recibió esa videollamada, o cuando fue que se movió en su cama para terminar con su espalda pegada a la pared y la tableta en sus muslos, escuchándoles hablar sin parar acerca de todo el show que el Coran controlado por un gusano de la mente les hizo hacer (Y espera que le expliquen la parte del gusano mental en algún momento), de vez en cuando decía uno que otro comentario al respecto e hizo un intento de broma diciendo que no se creería que " _Loverboy Lance_ " hizo un baile aéreo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, eso solo hizo que el chico se sonrojará y exclamará que podría mostrarle eso cuando quiera, que solo tenía que decir cuando y donde e iría a hacer que se tragará sus palabras.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como Pidge, Allura y Hunk reían como colegialas que acaban de descubrir un jugoso secreto.

Hablaron acerca de las misiones, acerca de los regalos que le enviaron, hablaron acerca de Lotor que ahora estaba en manos de los rebeldes por los momentos; Keith no querían que pararán de hablar, nunca se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que era su habitación hasta que ellos le llamarón y ya no creía que podría manejar el silencio y la soledad en aquel momento. Quería que siguieran hablando, porqué así podría callar el " **Los extraño** " que moría por salir de su boca en cualquier segundo, y el terror de una inesperada muerte de la cual ellos nunca se enterarían.

Nadie en el Blade estaría ahí para decirle que su vida valía de algo, ni siquiera Kolivan a pesar de que de vez en cuando parecía velar por su seguridad.

Las personas que podían decirle que siga luchando ahora se encontraban muy, muy lejos de él. Y escuchar sus voces solo le calmaba de forma superficial, pero con eso le bastaba por ahora. Y cada vez que le preguntaran como estaba siempre respondería con lo mismo: " _Estoy bien_ ", aún si no lo estaba, aún sí el terror de morir, la horrible y asquerosa ansiedad crecía en su pecho con cada inhalada que daba, se tragaría todo eso para poder plantarse frente a ellos una vez más y hacerles ver que puede seguir luchando a pesar de estar arrepentido de sus decisiones.

Les haría estar orgullosos, a ellos, a su familia.

Entre la victoria o la muerte siempre los escogería a ellos por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar volverse el peor soldado que el Blade Of Marmora pudiera tener, sin importar que tantas veces tengan que romperle los huesos o apuñalarlo; no iba a morír, no ahora, no después, no hasta terminar con lo que empezó por más inmaduro que sonáse.

Y él deseaba, rezaba, clamaba por un día más de vida, que la siguiente misión no sea la última, que las misiones futuras no terminará en más sacrificios sin sentido, que un día pudiera sentir que pertenece a un grupo sin tener que recurrir a extremismos.

Keith sabía que su vida estaba hecha de las _peores decisiones_ que ha tomado desde que tiene consciencia de ello, abandonar Voltron había coronado la infinita lista que seguía creciendo día a día.

Pero un día, tomaría la decisión correcta.  
Un día haría algo bueno por su miserable vida.  
Y cuando ese día llegue, no le tendría más miedo a la _muerte_ , porqué habría hecho algo bueno.  
Y con eso le bastaba.


End file.
